


found family (makes most things better)

by blueism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAHHH, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, H - Freeform, Minecraft, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Running Away, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), also, but phil's wings are only mentioned, idk how that works either, ig?, in real life but yeah, okay, ruining their lungs in a pathetic attempt to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism
Summary: In which SBI isn't the best, but others are.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 414
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	found family (makes most things better)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> wrote this in a day afjdhsgkewjars
> 
> no update for the other thing cause im burnt out for today

Tommy always knew he wasn’t the first choice. It was reflected in the way he always got a warm hug from Phil last. He knew it shouldn’t mean as much as it did, but the order in which things played out had always been of interest to the blond. He saw it when they went out on their precious expeditions, giddily returning with bright smiles and a bag stuffed to the brim with their rewards from exploring, bond growing tighter every time Tommy’s bond with them grew looser and looser. At least he had Tubbo, though. ~~Tommy ignored how Tubbo always seemed to spend as little time as possible with him, glaringly obvious in how the other teen always left right after their scheduled time together ended.~~ Tubbo was his one constant. Tubbo and his mother were the only reason he was still here. His mother was the only person he trusted with every fiber in him. She was always there to soothe him when his family- Techno, Phil, and Wilbur- ignored him and instead lavished their attention upon each other. Tommy clung onto fragments of hope that they’d change, that they’d actually notice him. For Notch’s sake, he was only two years younger than them! And yet, as days flew by, he knew somewhere deep inside of him that they didn’t care for him. That was fine, he reasoned, for he still had his mother and added onto the fact that he pretty much raised himself ~~knowing his mother’s sickness would inevitably drag her down into the embrace of death~~. Well, he did until he didn’t ~~it was only a matter of time~~. 

\----

_“Mom?” Tommy asked, clutching at his mother’s sleeve weakly while she was bed-ridden. She slowly, tiredly blinked._

_“Yes, honey?” she had the audacity to ask._

_“You’re dying aren’t you?” Tommy asked, afraid of the answer but not afraid to ask._

_“I-,” his mother opened her mouth, and then closed it, “I am, but Tommy, whatever you do, remember that I love you and always will. I’ll be here forever with you, you’ve got my word on that. Trust in yourself.” Tommy just squeezed tighter, releasing with a startle when his mother groaned in pain and scampering away nervously, scared beyond belief to do any more harm than he’d already delivered._

\----

Mourning was painful. You kept looking over your shoulder expecting to see that everything was fine, that there’d be a warm platter of cookies or something. You didn’t want to believe, but somewhere in you, a grim knowledge settled down. You knew that you would never see them alive and healthy again. And that knowledge stung. Some days, Tommy just sat next to his mother’s grave, staring down the flowers with melancholy in his eyes and tears occasionally making their impromptu visit to his eyes. As his mother would say, they were merely roleplaying as waterfalls. That thought just made him sob harder. Other times, he’d stare out at the grave from the window when it was pouring, a nice representation of his emotions in his personal opinion. His mother’s death brought along something new, too. The attention of the other three members of his family, the only time he never wanted it. That’s why he laughed with a bitter tinge as they left, on a long mission they said. They didn’t come back for a year and a half after that. Tommy supposed it was fine. He still had Tubbo, right?

\----

But, Tubbo wasn’t ever really there, was he? He was there for Tommy, but only on autopilot, nodding blankly when Tommy spoke. Tubbo didn’t care for Tommy. He found this out after observing his friend from afar, how the brunette laughed freely and joked around with the others in town, spending all the attention in the world on those people. Tommy couldn’t say he was surprised, he should’ve seen this coming. Tommy watched as his life fell apart at the seams, and he also watched as the toolbox to fix it was close, but just out of arm’s reach. So Tommy didn’t bother trying, allowing Tubbo to drift further and his family- mother, he meant, to lie in the dirt, surrounded by nature just as she would’ve wanted. He had nothing left for him in this town, merely remnants of a time where life was better with his mother, and when he could still delude himself into thinking that Tubbo cared. 

\----

His breaking point was a couple of months before he turned thirteen, about seven months after his brothers had left. He’d felt unbearable pain in the morning, lancing through his back with a sharpness no sword could rival. Tommy laid there, groaning in unfiltered pain as his eyes fluttered open and closed, grey and white wings slowly emerging from his back. He didn’t know how long it lasted; time wasn’t relevant anymore. All he knew was that when he finally regained control of his body, he now had a pair of wings and no clue how to use them. And an invigorated lust to get away from all of this pain, all of the feelings of being useless.

And that’s what Tommy did because he always was a free soul, wishing for the kind of adventure his family got. He avoided thinking that his brothers were like him, to him, being compared to his brothers was an insult ~~once, it might not have been~~.

\----

Tommy wandered for a while, owning nothing but the resources slung across his back. He grew used to the constant moving of life outside of their slow-moving town. He learned to not mention the three, Phil, Wilbur, and Techno, because apparently they were known widely. He also learned to not mention his name and hide his wings as best as he could, else he could be recognized. He’d learned that while hearing his name being murmured in a tavern late at night, muttering about a child named Tommy who was the son of Philza Minecraft and brother of ‘the Blade’ and Wilbur Soot and how there was a reward if brought back to his ‘worried’ family. Tommy snorted to himself. They’d always been big on making a good impression. He merely ignored it.

\----

Tommy was fourteen when he had met the ‘Dream Team’. He’d met them by accident, really. He’d bumped into Dream at the market, the masked man scaring him to the point where he blurted out, “Watch where you’re going, bitch!”, and immediately clapped a hand back onto his mouth, eyes widening. Dream just stayed silent for a moment, mask’s eyes staring eerily at him before he burst out laughing in a wheeze that resembled a tea kettle. 

“Okay, okay,” Dream laughed, before pulling himself back together after multiple failed attempts, “that is the funniest thing I have heard today. Wanna come to meet George and Sapnap?” Tommy, not seeing anything wrong, just nodded to the amusement of Dream, and before he knew it, he was tagging along with _the_ Dream to meet the rest of the Dream Team. “Georgie! Snapmap!” Dream called lightly, and Tommy was genuinely surprised at the gentleness he used when he’d called for the duo. From what Tommy had seen and understood about famous groups, they usually acted benignly only on the exterior. Soon enough, the two others assembled. 

“Who’s this, Dre?” Sapnap asked, looking at Tommy with curiosity and not anything malicious, for which Tommy was very grateful for. 

“Why don’t you uhm, introduce yourself since I didn’t catch your name,” Dream encouraged Tommy.

“Hhhh… Hahhhh,” George managed, laughing and doubling over, “You- you didn’t… hhhhh… even know… his name?” 

“Shut up Gogy,” Dream returned, face flushing with faux vexation. Tommy smiled against his will and started speaking.

“Alright, my name is Tommy,” he said, almost having to clasp a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from spilling more of his life story. Something about the trio made him want to speak about every little thing in his life, from the boring to the bad. 

“Okay! I’m sure that’s not all, but if you choose to stay, oh don’t give me that _look_ George, Bad really wore off on me, what can I say?” Dream shrugged. Tommy laughed, and for the first time in a long while, it wasn’t tinged with sarcasm or saccharine sweetness. He liked the sound. 

\----

Tommy found that he loved the trio. Platonically, of course, he wasn’t icky like that. He loved how they took extra care to make sure he was comfortable when they had to run errands, how he woke up tucked comfortably in a bed knowing that he didn’t fall asleep there, and how they knew exactly when to come in and comfort him if he broke down, and when to let him keep his distance.

He knew it wasn’t healthy, only talking to those senior to him and not those of similar ages. So imagine his happiness when he met Ranboo. The enderman hybrid was kind to him, and Tommy could deal with his amnesia and the fact that he wrote things down to remember them. That was just a unique quirk of his, just like Tommy’s wings! Funnily enough, they bonded over arson, Sapnap’s signature crime. They were just watching a small patch of grass burn while discussing life when Ranboo spilled information about his life before that. Tommy felt pangs of sympathy for him and decided to try his luck with getting the Dream Team to pseudo-adopt Ranboo. He figured that nothing could go wrong, right?

In another new feat, Tommy was right. Dream and the others happily took the hybrid in, and Tommy was so, so happy when he saw Ranboo laugh and smile freely in their presence. It reminded him of how he must’ve been like before he warmed up to the trio, and it filled his heart with unadulterated gratitude that these people he found were everything his biological family wasn’t, warm, fair, and energetic and kind to everyone and anyone. They didn’t even think anything of the wings on Tommy’s back, going as far as to call Bad to come to help Tommy learn to fly.

\----

Tommy was training with Dream again. Sparring with the masked man was really fun, he’d admit. Dream wasn’t as competitive as his constant tournaments made him seem. Sure, he still was competitive, just not to that degree. Dream gave his unequivocal attention and ability to any task he set his mind to, so imagine his surprise when he pinned down Dream with his wooden sword, huffing and drenched in sweat. He climbed off of the other man, adrenaline rushing out and realization setting in him. “Tommy! Great job!” Dream exclaimed, and Tommy knew it was genuine from the way Dream took his mask off and the way his emerald eyes were gleaming with happiness before Dream tackled him into a hug, ruffling his hair. “I’m so proud of you for beating me!” Dream smiled, pulling away and settling himself onto the ground, wiping sweat away. 

“I-I did it!” Tommy smiled, not believing it at first but slowly warming you to the idea, “I really did it!”

“You did! You did,” Dream laughed, tugging him back to the house, “Now c’mon, I’m sweaty and dirty and I personally need a shower, not going to lie.” Tommy spent the rest of the day on cloud nine, almost floating through the day. 

\----

Dream always knew there was something about Tommy’s fighting style that inspired nostalgia in him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it until the day Tommy won against him. He smiled fondly at the memory, the way Tommy looked in awe of himself. Dream tilted his head as he remembered the way he had contemplated the style Tommy had fought in, recalling the exact moment he realized that his fighting style was reminiscent of Techno’s. Dream easily slid the puzzle pieces together and figured out that Tommy was the Sleepy Boi’s missing brother or son in Phil’s case, and found that he didn’t mind. Tommy’s unhidden wings also made sense too now. In any case, everyone had their secrets, and it wasn’t his to share, so he kept quiet. Nobody had to know anyhow.

\----

Tommy grew an interest in a game called Bedwars after a while. It was a game in which you could use bows and arrows to hit other players along with melee weapons like swords and axes and such. Each player had ten hearts to start and could respawn while their beds were still sturdy. He practiced and practiced, doing a mixture of solos naturally by himself, or double matches with Dream. Soon enough Tommy became a common name, no longer the person who hung out with the Dream Team, but one who was amazing at Bedwars, so it came as no surprise when a certain pinkette noticed him.

Tommy didn’t know though, bathing in blissful ignorance and surrounded by love that he now knew he deserved. 

\----

Techno had heard of the blond teen who went by the title ‘TommyInnit’, and he immediately went to check if it was the Tommy that was their brother. (Spoiler: It was.) Techno found him in a duo match with Dream, and was promptly shocked by the wings on Tommy’s back, with the opposite color scheme as Phil’s. He was curious as to how Tommy was faring after all this time, so Techno followed him and Dream back to a home where he was sure they resided.

Techno watched from afar as George fussed over Tommy relentlessly, to the extent that Tommy says, “Stop momming me, Gogy!” and George just sighed and shook his head, continuing despite the protests that arose from the teen.

He observed as Sapnap and Tommy looked like they got high on cocaine at two AM n the morning, laughing their asses off at seemingly nothing, and begins to feel a slight tinge of an emotion he can’t name in his heart. 

He notices how Dream acts like the big brother Tommy never had, ruffling his hair whenever the younger blond passed him and smiling innocently when Tommy pretended to become angry. The feeling only spread.

Techno espies how Ranboo and Tommy are almost inseparable, laughing and cracking jokes together with abandon for noise levels to the slight annoyance mixed with a healthy dosage of amusement from the three older figures. The feeling was everywhere now, bearing down on him.

He descries with a name to the feeling at last as the group helped Tommy preen his wings but not before Tommy tells them that he loves them, jealousy rising through his body, rearing its ugly head with a screech. 

And yet, Techno is still surprised by the teen. He is taken aback when he realizes that Tommy was playing one of Wilbur’s old songs on a guitar to the group of friends bound not by blood but by love. He’s shocked by the fact that Tommy fights like him when sparring with Dream, and casts a surprised gaze at Tommy (one he never noticed, of course), when he sees Tommy wearing a bucket hat, not unlike the one Phil donned. 

One day, it just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He says that Tommy is happy and has a family, a new one, that adores him and showers him and each other in platonic love. Emotions get the best of everyone, they- Wilbur, Phil, and Tubbo became jealous, just as Techno had, but wasn’t any longer. 

They confront Tommy just as he’s packing up from another one of his rounds of Bedwars, and have the audacity to ask him to come back, to be a family again.

“Tommy, I know we’ve treated you uh, not ideally, but I promise, we want to make amends,” Wilbur pleaded. Tommy just flinched, as if revolted. 

“Uhm, sorry but no? I’ve already found a family, and they’ve never let me down. Besides, to me, our relationships as siblings, or parental relationships are pretty broken down,” Tommy speaks after thinking for a bit, “I mean, it’s not all broken though. I’d be up to making things right again, just because my new family’s taught me to forgive and forget, you know? What better example than this, after all?” Techno watched as acceptance slowly cleansed through the jealousy that tainted the air once, and they nodded after various amounts of time. Tommy sighed in relief and smiled, “Alright, I’ll be um, taking my leave now, I’m pretty sure they’re waiting for me. You can find me here tomorrow at noon!” With those, Tommy swept away, leaving the ashes of jealousy behind and the in-progress building of a new relationship. It’d be slow sure, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading lmao
> 
> the ending is sucky BUT idc anymore afdsag
> 
> tbh i feel proud for writing this much in the midst of procrastinating for math
> 
> edit: ty for 2k hits on uh mar 3rd 2021 <3


End file.
